Rescuing a Friend
by purplecat41877
Summary: Sensei Murakawa has been kidnapped by one of her father's former employees and her sister Mika goes to the turtles for help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, Mika, Kisho, and Nagoya are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Rescuing a Friend**

Oroku Saki was in his office doing some work. Just then, Baxter Stockman entered the room.

"Master, there is someone who seeks your help," Stockman said.

"Who is that?" Saki asked.

"His name is Nagoya Shimataki," Stockman replied.

"Bring him in," Saki ordered and a middle aged Japanese man entered the room.

"I need your help in capturing a woman that goes by the name of Sensei Murakawa," Nagoya said.

"Why do you seek my help?" Saki demanded.

"I worked at Kisho Murakawa's restaurant back in Japan and he fired me," Nagoya explained. "I went to Flower Valley to seek revenge. Sensei Murakawa and her friends managed to stop me and I got sent back to Japan. She was 17 back then."

"I will send my foot soldiers to Flower Valley to capture her," Saki decided.

"Excellent," Nagoya said with an evil grin.

* * *

In the Murakawa/Prokowski dojo in Flower Valley, Suzuki Murakawa and Wanda Prokowski were preparing for the next class. Just then, an army of foot soldiers rushed in and started attacking without warning.

Suzuki and Wanda fought the foot soldiers. One foot soldier threw a smoke pellet and a few seconds later, Wanda was the only one in the dojo.

_I'm going to need some help_, Wanda thought. She got out her cell phone and made a few calls.

* * *

Eighteen year old Mika Murakawa was working at Murakawa Palace, a Japanese restaurant owned by her father, in New York when her cell phone rang. She decided to take the call when she saw Wanda's name in the caller id box.

"Wanda, everything all right?" Mika asked with concern.

"Suzuki's been kidnapped!" Wanda said, her voice breaking. "I'm on my way up there. I need you to go to the Calls' house and wait for me. I have some friends there that can help."

"Sure thing," Mika said. "I just need the address."

After Wanda gave Mika the Calls' address, Mika entered it into her cell phone and hung up. After filling her supervisor in, Mika got permission to leave.

* * *

At the Calls' house, the doorbell rang and 12 year old Chloe Calls went to answer it. On the other side was a teenage Japanese girl with hair that went halfway down her back and she was wearing a flowery kimono.

"Anything I can help you with?" Chloe asked politely.

"Would you happen to know Sensei Murakawa?" the girl asked.

"I do," Chloe replied.

"I'm her sister Mika," the girl said.

Chloe let Mika inside and walked her to the living room. The turtles turned towards the two girls when they entered the room.

"What's going on?" Leo asked with curiosity.

"I'm Mika Murakawa," Mika replied.

"As in Sensei Suzuki Murakawa?" Donny inquired.

"She's my sister," Mika confirmed.

"Did something happen to her?" Mikey asked.

"She's been kidnapped by a man named Nagoya Shimataki," Mika said.

"Who's that?" Raph asked.

"Let us all sit down and I will explain," Mika suggested.

Chloe and the turtles sat down on the sofa. Mika sat down in the chair.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

On the road, Wanda was driving to the Calls' house. She couldn't stop thinking about Suzuki getting kidnapped.

Wanda decided to pull over before she got into an accident. She pulled to the side of the road, turned off the engine, buried her face in the steering wheel, and broke down completely.

Several minutes later, Wanda cleaned herself up and pulled herself together. Then she started the engine and headed back on the road.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Several years ago, at Murakawa Palace in Hiroshima, Japan, Nagoya Shimataki entered the kitchen. He picked up a bag that he kept in the corner and started putting food in it.

Several minutes later, Nagoya heard a throat being cleared. He turned and found the owner, Kisho Murakawa, standing in the doorway with an angry look on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kisho demanded.

"This food is bad so I am throwing it out," Nagoya lied.

"That food was perfectly fine!"

"Are you accusing me of stealing?"

"I saw you so I can say that you were stealing food from my restaurant!"

"You are a liar."

"YOU ARE FIRED!"

"SOMEDAY, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, KISHO MURAKAWA!"

Nagoya stormed out of the kitchen. He even took the bag of stolen food with him.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Mika had just finished explaining about Nagoya. Chloe and the turtles were shocked by what they just heard.

"We need to figure out a way to rescue Suzuki," Leo said.

"Does Wanda know about this?" Donny asked.

"She called me about it and she's on her way here," Mika replied.

"Should we wait for her?" Mikey asked and the others nodded.

"Nagoya will be so dead meat once we find him," Raph growled.

"We need a plan to rescue Suzuki which we'll work on once Wanda gets here," Leo said firmly.

"Good thinking," Chloe said.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Chloe went to answer it. She came back with Wanda who immediately sat down on the sofa.

Leo offered Wanda some herbal tea and was shocked when she buried her face in her hands and broke down completely. Leo asked in confusion, "Was it something I said?"

"Suzuki told me that she and Wanda drink that type of tea a lot," Mika explained.

"Sorry, I had no idea," Leo apologized. "How about some water?"

Wanda looked up and nodded. Mikey left the room and came back with a glass of water. He handed the glass to Wanda which she accepted. She drank the water and put the glass on the coffee table.

"Feel any better?" Mikey asked with concern.

"For now," Wanda replied.

Mikey and Wanda wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later.

"What are we going to do about rescuing Suzuki?" Raph asked.

"Wanda, does Suzuki have a cell phone?" Donny asked.

"Yes, she does," Wanda replied. "Why?"

"We can use her number in our trackers to find out where she is," Chloe explained.

"Her cell phone number is 484-668-2448," Wanda said.

Donny pulled his shell cell out of his belt and entered Suzuki's cell phone number. A few minutes later, her signal was located.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is she?" Mika asked.

"She's in a building about half an hour from here," Donny replied.

"Wanda, do you know who kidnapped Suzuki?" Leo asked.

"It was a group of men in black jumpsuits with a picture of a foot on their foreheads," Wanda replied.

"Foot soldiers," Raph growled.

"Chloe, would you be able to stay here with Mika and use the tracker in the computer to inform us of what we need to do to get past the security system undetected?" Donny asked.

"No problem," Chloe replied and Mika nodded in agreement.

"Let's move out," Leo said. The turtles and Wanda left the house while Chloe headed to the lab with Mika following her.

* * *

Suzuki woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She got off the cot, went over to the door, and found that it was locked.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ Suzuki wondered.

Suzuki heard a key in the lock and got into a defensive position. A familiar Japanese man entered the room.

"Remember me?" the man asked.

"Nagoya Shimataki," Suzuki replied with gritted teeth.

"Good guess."

"What do you want with me?"

"You and your friends interfered with my getting revenge on your dad for firing me several years ago and now you will pay for it."

"You will never get away with it."

Nagoya glared at Suzuki who glared back at him. Then Nagoya stormed out of the room, slammed the door, and locked it.

* * *

Saki was sitting at his desk sorting through some paperwork. Just then, Nagoya entered the room.

"How's our prisoner cooperating?" Saki asked.

"She's not," Nagoya replied.

Saki pressed a button below his desk. A few seconds later, Stockman entered the room.

"What do you want?" Stockman demanded.

"I need a device made that can be used to get our prisoner to cooperate," Saki said.

"I'll get to work on it right away," Stockman said and then left the room.

* * *

Chloe and Mika were in the lab. They were following the tracker on the computer.

Several minutes later, they located the building where Suzuki was being held captive. Chloe started searching the security sections of the building and typed up the results in an email.

Mika and Chloe double checked the email. Then Chloe sent the email to the Battle Shell.

* * *

In the battle shell, which was at the building where Suzuki was being held captive, the email alert beeped. Donny went over to the computer and saw the email that Chloe had just sent.

"Chloe just sent us instructions on how to get past the security sensors," Donny said.

"Can it be sent to our shell cells?" Leo asked.

"I should be able to do that," Donny replied. He did some typing and the information was sent to all the shell cells.

"Now let's get in there," Raph said.

"Wanda, we need you to stay here and keep a lookout," Leo instructed.

"Sure thing," Wanda agreed.

"We'll do our best to get Suzuki back," Mikey said.

Mikey and Wanda wrapped their arms around each other, squeezed tightly, and then released each other. Then the turtles got out of the Battle Shell and headed towards the entrance of the building.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Suzuki was sitting on the cot. Just then, the door opened and some foot soldiers entered.

Two of the foot soldiers handcuffed her wrists and ankles. They led Suzuki out of the room and into another room where Saki, Stockman, and Nagoya were waiting.

"Strap her to the table," Saki instructed.

The foot soldiers strapped Suzuki to the table. Stockman walked over carrying a large laser device.

"Now I shall have my revenge," Nagoya said.

"Prepare to be shocked," Stockman said with evil glee.

Stockman turned the device on and started using it on Suzuki. The laser was really painful and Suzuki glared at the men in the room.

_I will not break_, Suzuki thought. _I will not let these men get to me_.

* * *

Chloe was in the lab watching the computer. Mika entered with a tray of salmon sushi and a couple glasses of iced green tea and set it on the table.

"This sushi looks great," Chloe said.

"Thanks," Mika said. "I get quite a bit of practice at the restaurant."

"How many restaurants does your father own?"

"Three. One in New York, one in Flower Valley, and one in Hiroshima."

"Any plans on expanding?"

"My dad's working on it."

Chloe and Mika watched the computer and chatted while they ate. Mika cleaned up when they were done while Chloe kept an eye on the computer.

* * *

The turtles were standing at the building's entrance while Donny entered the security code. A few minutes later, they entered the building.

"We need to stay on guard," Leo instructed. The others nodded in agreement.

"According to the tracker, Suzuki is currently being held captive in the lab," Donny said.

"Then that's were we'll go," Raph said.

"Suzuki, here we come," Mikey said.

The turtles walked towards the lab. A couple minutes later, they were surrounded by foot soldiers.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The turtles drew their weapons. Then they started fighting the foot soldiers.

"We have to get to the lab!" Leo exclaimed.

"Then let's finish these foot soldiers," Raph said with determination.

It took several minutes for the turtles to finish off the foot soldiers. After that, they continued towards the direction of the lab.

When the turtles reached the lab, they raced inside. They spotted Suzuki and she was strapped to a table and Nagoya was using a device on Suzuki that was being used to shock her.

Somehow, Leo was able to sense that Suzuki was really scared. She wasn't showing it since she didn't want to give Saki, Stockman, or Nagoya the satisfaction of seeing her that way.

"Why does Suzuki look so angry?" Raph asked with curiosity.

"She doesn't want our enemies to know how scared she is," Leo replied.

"I thought she didn't get scared," Mikey said with confusion.

"Mikey, everyone gets scared sometimes," Donny said.

"The turtles are here," Stockman said.

"Get them!" Saki ordered.

Stockman released an army of mousers. The turtles drew their weapons and started fighting the mousers.

"I thought we got rid of these mousers," Raph said angrily.

"Looks like Stockman made more of them," Mikey said.

"Donny, try to get to the machine that's being used on Suzuki and shut it down," Leo instructed.

"Sure thing, Leo," Donny agreed.

Donny made his way over to the machine while his brothers fought the mousers. He used his bo to shut down the machine and then released Suzuki from the table that she was strapped to.

"You'll pay for that!" Nagoya shouted. "I'll make sure of it!"

"Actually, you'll be going back to Japan," Donny said firmly. He pulled a device from his belt, aimed it at Nagoya, pressed a button, and Nagoya suddenly vanished.

"We need to leave," Suzuki said firmly. The turtles nodded in agreement and they ran out of the building with Suzuki following them.

* * *

Wanda was watching the building from the Battle Shell. She spotted the turtles and Suzuki leaving the building and heading towards her.

Wanda dialed Mika's cell phone. A couple rings later, she heard Mika say, "Hello?"

"Your sister had just been rescued. The turtles are coming out of a building with her as we speak."

"That's great," Mika said with relief. "Chloe and I will see you when you get back here."

"We should be there soon," Wanda said.

"Take your time," Mika instructed.

Wanda and Mika said bye to each other and hung up. A few minutes later, the door opened and Suzuki and the turtles were standing on the other side.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Wanda, great to see you," Suzuki said as she and the turtles got inside the battle shell and Leo closed the door and locked it.

"Same here, Suzuki," Wanda said, throwing her arms around Suzuki and breaking down completely.

Suzuki wrapped her arms around Wanda and squeezed tightly. All the floodgates that she'd been holding back during her capture suddenly broke open.

Mikey and Donny walked over to Suzuki and Wanda and wrapped their arms around both of them. A few seconds later, Leo and Raph joined in.

They released each other several minutes later. Then Leo and Raph headed for the front while Mikey, Donny, Suzuki, and Wanda sat down in the back.

"I was really scared back there," Suzuki said.

"I was worried I'd never see you again," Wanda said.

"Donny, where did you send Nagoya?" Mikey asked with curiosity.

"I sent him back to Japan," Donny replied.

"Where in Japan?"

"The penitentiary in Hiroshima."

* * *

Nagoya was shocked to see that he was standing at the entrance of the penitentiary. Just then, a couple guards walked over to him and handcuffed his wrists and ankles.

"What are you doing?" Nagoya demanded. "Get these things off of me."

"Forget it, Shimataki," one of the guards said. "You need to serve your time in prison for your crime."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nagoya screamed.

The guards took Nagoya inside. The door closed after them.

* * *

Chloe and Mika were hanging out in the living room. Just then, the turtles, Suzuki, and Wanda entered the room.

Suzuki and Mika wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other a couple minutes later.

"Great to see you," Mika said.

"Same here," Suzuki said.

"We should get back home," Wanda said. "I drove up here so we can take my car."

"Good thinking," Suzuki said. "Mika, good luck in managing Dad's restaurant here."

"I think I will need it," Mika said, laughing.

"We'll keep in touch," Leo promised.

"Same with us," Suzuki agreed.

Suzuki, Mikey, and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and so did Wanda, Leo, and Raph. Then Suzuki and Wanda switched places.

"Take care," Wanda said.

"We will," Mikey said.

"Have a safe trip home," Raph said.

Mika said goodbye to everyone. Then she left the house followed by Suzuki and Wanda.

Donny and Chloe headed for the lab. Mikey headed for the cat area and Leo and Raph headed for the dojo.

The End


End file.
